Spider Love
by Kei Jones
Summary: Leah and Jake make a stop at the local store to grab a few things for Halloween when it turns out that one of our fave wolf's is afraid of spiders. Blackwater moment #3.


Spider Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters.**

* * *

Halloween is always a great time of year, it's the one time where anyone and everywhere can dress up and pretend to be something that they're not. Leah always looked forward to Halloween just for that reason; however, this year she's dreading it. Why? Because Sam and Emily _Uley_ were having a Halloween party and _all_ the wolves are invited which means that _her_ presence is required. Leah lets her frown deepen as the automatic sliding doors open up and there's the dull 'ping' of the door alerting the store to more customers or potential shoplifters. Sue had given Leah the task of grabbing a few things to bring to the party – 'because that's what good guests do' was Sue's explanation for Leah's question of 'why in the hell do I have to bring shit?'

"Let's get this over with." Jacob grumbles out behind her as his hand lightly pushes her forward.

Leah suppresses a smile as she realizes that at least she's not alone in the frustration that is Sam and Emily's party. Jacob and Sam weren't exactly on the best of terms as a 'slight' territorial dispute was going on between them. Jacob was finally over Isabella Swan and was feeling the need to put as much distance between the two of them as possible which meant coming back to La Push. Sam, however, wasn't having any of that and felt that if Jacob wanted to return back to La Push then he'd have to submit under Sam. Leah can't help but chuckle as she recalls the indignant look upon Jacob's face when Sam made his conditions known. Jacob had a whole slew of choice words for the rival alpha but, in Jacob Black manner, he kept his cool, refusing to let the wolf inside of him take over and told Sam 'go to hell'.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asks looking over his shoulder, his arms full of bags of candy.

"Just thinking back on something funny." Leah says with a smile.

"You got a costume yet?" Jacob asks as Leah offers up her basket and Jacob dumps all the bags into it. "You need to get one," Jacob throws out as Leah shakes her head.

"I know, I know. Heavens _forbid_ that _I_ do something that might ruin Emily's party; like _not_ show up, _not_ kiss her ass, _not_ kiss Sam's ass," Leah stops short as Jacob growls at the mention of Sam's name. Or maybe it's the combination of Leah, Sam and kiss that aggravates him. Leah freezes for a moment, her eyes locking with the blank gaze of a fake spider. It's a huge, hairy, eight-legged monster with huge glistening black fangs. Shaking her head Leah moves further down the aisle.

"What are you going to be?" Leah asks looking at the slim costume selections. She frowns as all that is left are extra smalls, smalls and extra larges; none of the sizes being able to fit her frame properly. The extra-large would be too big but long enough and she won't even entertain the idea of the remaining sizes. Maybe she could pull an old witch costume out of the closet; after all everyone already think she's a bitch, so why not rhyme? "Jake?" Leah calls out after not getting a response back. "Jake – AAAAAAHHHHH!" Leah screams as she jumps back from _the_ giant, hairy spider that was only mere inches from her face.

"Let's get this, Lee." Jacob says excitedly with a huge, dark grin on his face. "Lee? You, you alright?" Jacob asks as he notices Leah's face has paled, her pupils dilated and her heart racing. Looking at Leah, the spider and back again; the idea suddenly clicks. "Well, well, well," Jacob drawls chuckling darkly. "Leah Michelle Clearwater is afraid of spiders."

"No I'm not." Leah snaps quickly, her brow furrowing but her eyes and stance giving her real fear away.

"Really? You sure about that? Then how about you just _touch it_ then." Jacob suggests as he jerks the spider towards his beta.

"Jacob stop it." Leah hisses as she jumps back, her eyes never removing from the 8-legged arachnid. Sure the thing was fake but it _still_ really creeped Leah out.

"Awh, it's not gonna bite ya, Lee." Jacob teases as he slowly comes forward.

"No, Jacob. Jake don't do it." Leah orders as she continues backing away from Jacob.

Jacob's grin remains plastered on his face as he continues marching towards Leah, slowly increasing his speed as Leah's does. The fear in her eyes is just too delicious of an opportunity to pass up as she has spent the whole month humming The Poltergeist theme song just to creep Seth out, put an evil clown doll in Embry's bed while he was sleeping and even talked Claire into getting Quil to dress up as a Disney Princess for Halloween. This was just simply pack revenge, sure the Alpha was inflicting it but…ah, hell it was funny seeing a frightened Leah.

"Catch!" Jacob shouts as he tosses the spider at Leah and with a high-pitch girly scream she begins to swing her arms, unfortunately, with her eyes closed she's unable to block the spider's assault as it lands on her head.

Laughing Jacob snatches up the spider and begins chasing Leah all around the store as Leah continues screaming, begging and crying out his name, 'JAKE! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! I HATE YOU!' Jacob isn't sure how long this goes on but he finally corners Leah in the pharmacy.

"Just a kiss, Lee, that's all it really wants." Jacob teases but stops as he hears a deep throat clear itself. Looking back over his shoulder, Jacob sees a middle-aged, balding, white man glaring at him.

"I'm going to have to ask you kids to hurry up and make your purchases." The man says sternly.

"Uh…right, how much for the spider?" Jacob asks holding the thing up.

"DON'T BUY THAT NASTY THING!" Leah cries from her corner. Jacob watches with a huge grin on his face as the manager turns and walks away while shaking his head at their antics. With a sigh, Jacob deposits the spider on a shelf as Leah gets up with a huge frown on her face. "I hate _you_." Leah hisses as she stomps by Jacob, locating her dropped basket and proceeds to the check-out counter. Jacob stands in line behind Leah with a huge shit-eating grin on his face as Leah continues to grumble low curses at him.

"I love you too." Jacob throws out as Leah growls out another 'I hate you'.

* * *

A/N: Alright so _this_ is the final Halloween story that I'll post for the year. This _actually_ happened to me; my best friend and I went into Walgreens', a local store here, around Halloween and that is where she learned about my fear of spiders. That heifa chased me all around the store, yelling my name while I screamed at her begging and pleading her to stop. I'm not even sure what I said to her but I remember when the store manager came to my rescue as I was cowering in a corner of the pharmacy. Thank you, Mr. Walgreens' manager guy.


End file.
